House of AnubisDisney Princesses
by 3PeddieFabina
Summary: Disney Princess story with hoa characters
1. StoryCouple Voting

**A friend and I are doing a Disney Princess story with hoa couples. I've typed up a list of Disney princess couples relating to hoa couples. I don't know which one(s) to do, so please tell me which you prefer in your review. Also, tell me who you want the supporting characters to be(I.e. Flora, Fauna, Merryweather= Nina, Willow, Patricia), or if you want a different couple to be the Disney couple. We looked up on the Disney wikia for the prince's names. Hope these are correct.**

Snow White/Prince Ferdinand-Patricia/Fabian  
Cinderella/Prince Charming-Nina/Eddie  
Aurora/Prince Phillip-Mick/Amber  
Ariel/Eric-Patricia/Eddie  
Belle/Beast-Nina/Fabian  
Jasmine/Aladdin-Mara/Jerome  
Pocahontas/John Smith (I hate John Rolfe)-Mara/Mick  
Mulan/Li Shang-Joy/Mick  
Tiana/Prince Naveen-KT/Eddie  
Rapunzel/Flynn (Eugene) Ryder-Nina/Jerome

***Some are based on look, some on attitude, and some on both**


	2. Decision

**OK, so the final decision is (drumroll)...**

**The Little Mermaid with PEDDIE! The story will be up soon**


	3. Character Votes

**Ok. So now I need votes on the other characters. Sorry for the extra delay, but the story should be up as soon I get enough ideas. Also, they will need to live in a country with an ocean. I'm not too sure where Ariel is from, but I think Greece by the Atlantica and trident. **

Ariel-Patricia  
Eric-Eddie  
Flounder-  
Sebastian-  
King Triton-  
Carlotta-  
Grimsby-  
Ursula-  
Flotsam-  
Getsam-  
Mersister(s)-

Country-


	4. Chapter 1

**OK. So the characters will be...**

**(appearances are different for some characters)**

**Ariel-Patricia (Same hair, but down to her waist. Purple shells and green tail)**

**Eric-Eddie (Eddie in Eric's clothes)**

**Flounder-Mick (Flounder with Mick's voice)**

**Sebastian-Fabian (Sebastian with Fabian's voice)**

**King Triton-Mr. Sweet (I know it's the wrong kid, King Triton with Sweetie's voice)**

**Carlotta-Trudy (Trudy with Carlotta's outfit. ****_Has anybody else realized it's just a bigger version of Cinderella's maid outfit?_****)**

**Grimsby-Jerome (Jerome with grimsby's clothes. He is ****_much_**** younger)**

**Ursula-Vera(Vera with tentacles, and purple, flowy shirt)**

** Vanessa-Sophia (Sophia with Vanessa's clothes.)**

**Flotsam-Rufus (Rufus with eel tail)**

**Getsam-Victor (Victor with eel tail)**

**Mersisters: order of age**

** Attina-Joy (Hair is like season 1, but down to her waist. Red shells and tail)**

** Aquata-KT (Straightened hair, LOOK ALLI SHIPP UP. Purple shells and tail)**

** Andrina-Nina (Nina's hair. Orange shells and tail)**

** Adella-Mara (Mara's hair in season 3 (wish I had it) . Dark pink shells and tail)**

** Arista-Amber (Amber's straight hair. Lighter pink shells and tail)**

** Alana-Willow (Willow's hair. Goldish/yellow shells and tail)**

**(I forgot these characters, but I don't want the wait to be longer)**

**Scuttle-Alfie (Scuttle with Alfie's voice)**

**Chef Louis-Gustav(remember from Season 2)**

**Max(dog)-Letdown**

**Country-Greece**

**-Thank you Megan and Candylandg for reviewing your ideas!**

**And now, for the story:**

* * *

Patricia's POV

Mick and I were swimming past the ship graveyard. I love to come here, and see if I can find anything interesting for my collection. It wasn't long before I stumbled upon a strange looking object (fork). It was silver, and had four points jabbing up from a handle. One of the points was bent.

"Mick! Isn't it the most wonderful thing you've ever seen!" I exclaimed. Mick just rolled his eyes.

"Sure. But c'mon. This place is creeping me out," I sighed, knowing he wasn't going anywhere but out of here, so I decided to do something else.

"Yeah sure. Let's get going. We have to visit Alfie!" I loved watching the horrified reaction on Mick's face.

"ALFIE! The bird! We can't be going to the surface again."

"We can, and we will," I insisted, and after some teasing, Mick and I were on our way to see Alfie.

"PATRICIA!" Alfie yelled when we were right in front of him. I reached up, and yanked the funny looking thing he was holding (telescope) so he could see us.

"Oh. Sorry," Alfie said embarrassedly.

"Eh. S'okay," Mick said. I turned to see him looking frightened and extremely jumpy. I laughed softly to myself.

"Anyways Alfie. We have something to show you," I pulled out the object we had found, and handed it to him. Alfie examined it for a while, before gasping with delight.

"It's a dinglehopper!" Alfie happily exclaimed. He then went to explain that it was used like the coral I used to brush my hair.

"Perfect to use before going to a concert or party".

"CONCERT!" I yell causing alfie and mick to jump a little. I grab mick, thank alfie, and the two of us swim back to Atlantica as quickly as possible.

* * *

Vera's POV

"That's right, Patricia. Go swim home to daddy. Show him that you know how to behave. That you have a place in Atlantica. While I'm here to rot. But don't worry princess. I won't be here for long. Soon, Atlantica will be mine," I laugh evilly, and stroke Victor and Rufus's heads lovingly. My two pet eels are all I have.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I frustratingly swim to my grotto, put the dinglehopper down, and begin to cry. I just had a terrible fight with Daddy, and I felt miserable. Mick swan by, trying to comfort me, but it didn't work. After a while, we heard a huge CRASH! Mick and I both looked up to see Fabian the crab come toppling down one of my shelves.

**I know it's not that good. But it's a start.**


	5. Chapter 2

**Patricia's POV**

"Fabian! Oh no, Patricia we need to go," Mick whined. I grabbed his fins in annoyance. More for Fabian than him, though.

"Princess! Please. Let me explain. You're father..." but I didn't listen. A shadow passed over my grotto, and I looked up to see a ship going over the top. I quickly swam to the top, and made my way to the surface. I saw a party ship! Lots of _humans_ were having fun, and setting off colorful lights into the dark sky. The way they celebrated was _much_ more exciting then the royal concerts where all we do is sing.

I ignored Fabian and Mick's protests, and swam up to the ship. I found a water window, and hauled myself up to look inside. I saw the _best_ looking human in the world. He had short, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes that laughed with his smile, and the most handsome face. I watched the party for sometime, until a storm hit. I don't remember when Alfie came, but I could hear him crying out my name. Then, I was horrified when the handsome human was tossed into the angry waves that chopped through the ocean. I watched as his hand disappeared beneath the white, frothy soup of the waves.

Without thinking twice, I dived beneath the surface, and frantically grabbed for him. I used all of my strength to haul him to the surface. I dragged him to the beach, and the storm calmed down a bit. He was still asleep, so I traced his features with my fingers, and caressed his cheek in my hand. As he stirred a little under my touch, I couldn't help myself.

* * *

_What would I give_

_to live where you are._

_What would I pay,_

_to stay here beside you._

_What would I do to see you,_

_smiling at me-_

_Where would we walk,_

_Where would we run,_

_If we could stay all day in the su-n._

_Just you and me,_

_And I can be,_

_Part of your wor-ld _**(AN: I hope I got it right)**

* * *

He began to move, so I quickly dived behind a rock. Someone came to help him up, and I vaguely heard them call each other Eddie and Jerome. Then, a dog joined them that they called Letdown. _What a strange name?_ After they left, I couldn't help myself again.

* * *

_Where would we walk,_

_Where would we run,_

_If we could stay all day in the su-n,_

_Just you and me,_

_And I can be,_

_Part of you-r_

_WOR-LD! _**(AN: Again, I hope I got it right.)**

* * *

I lifted myself on the rock, and timed the wave perfectly for the grand finale. _PERfECT! _

* * *

**Vera's POV**

"Now_ this is delicious_. The _child_ is in love with a _human_. This is _perfect_. This is_ just_ what I need! Oh Victor, oh Rufus, I think this is the beginning of a _wonderful_ plan."


End file.
